


All i want for Christmas is you

by KristiLynn



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Santa, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Lorelai, Sookie and Paris spent Christmas Morning with their children.





	

1.

Before she had even opened her eyes Lorelai could feel something had changed from the night before. It was the air, it smelled…magical.

She sat up in bed and took a deep breath. “Snow,” she whispered.

“Oh Lord,” Luke groaned pulling a pillow over his head.

Lorelai jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. There was a few inches of freshly fallen snow covering the streets, and more falling every minute.

“Kiddo, it’s a white Christmas!” She called out as she walked into Rory’s room. “It’s a Christmas miracle!”

“The news has been forecasting snow all week.” Rory grumbled from under her blanket. “That doesn’t make it a miracle.”

“Sure it does.” Lorelai poked at the blanket. “Come out in the snow with me!”

Rory poked her head out “No.”

“Come on, it’s Christmas. Consider it a present to me.”

“And what about the present I already got you?”

Lorelai’s eyes lit up. “You did get me a present! Where did you hide it?”

“With Luke’s.”

“The two of you broke the no present rule!”

“Yeah, just like I know you did too.”

“Guilty.” Lorelai shrugged. “Now please come outside with me. Just for a picture.”

“A picture?” Rory scoffed.

“Yeah, baby’s first snow.”

“The baby is the size of an eraser. Can’t we wait until she’s actually born before we start celebrating firsts?”

“Fine.” Lorelai crawled in bed. “But next Christmas when I take so many pictures that it looks like a photoshoot, you can’t complain.”

“Deal.”

2.

“Snow! Snow! Snow!”

Paris could hear her children as they barreled down the stairs all the way from the third floor. Why didn’t they have this much energy any other time they came down those stairs?

“Snow! Snow! Snow!” The children continued chanting.

“Is this the first time you’ve seen snow?” Paris asked looking up from the file she was reading.

“Mama,Santa brought snow!” The boy said bouncing on his tip toes.

“No, we’re Jewish. Besides snow occurs when water vapors–” Paris stopped and took a deep breath, reminding herself of what her therapist had said. They are children, treat them like children. “Maybe he did bring snow. Just for the two of you.”

“Can we go play in it?” The girl asked.

“The house is so warm.” Paris looked over at the bag of Hanukkah gifts that were sitting by the door. She had been planning to send them with Doyle when he came to pick the kids up later that day, but…“Besides don’t you want to see what presents you got?”

“Presents!” The children began to jump up and down again.

“Take a seat on the couch and I’ll bring them to you.”

Paris stood up and began to walk to get the presents but stopped and turned around when the boy called her name. “Yeah?”

“I love you mama.”

“I love you too. Both of you.”

3.

I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need…

Christmas music had been playing since before the sun rose as Sookie danced around the kitchen as she worked on her christmas feast.

This had become a tradition in the St. James-Belleville house. Back when the kids were little it would happen after presents, the kids would sit in the living room examining everything that Santa had brought them and Sookie would go and be one with the kitchen. But now Davey and Martha had decided their need for sleep was more important than

“Hi mom,” Caroline said as she came into the kitchen in her candy cane pj’s and penguin slippers. “What are you doing?”

“I’m baking.” Sookie tapped her youngest daughter’s nose coating it with flour. “Is everyone up?”

“No.” Caroline shook her head. “They’re all still asleep.” Caroline watched her mother as she pulled a pan of cookie dough out of the refrigerator. “Can I help cut out the cookies?”

“Sure you can.” Sookie held up two cookie cutters, “Do you want Snowmen or Christmas tree’s?”

“Hmmm.” Caroline studied the cookie cutters carefully. “Snowmen. We can make more cookies with less dough waste.”

“Good eye.” Sookie smiled. She’d pretty much given up on the other two following in her footsteps, but it seemed that there was still a chance with Caroline.

Caroline began to carefully cut out the shapes, trying her hardest to make them as perfect as possible. “I like spending time with you mom. Just the two of us.”

Sookie kissed the top of her head. “I like spending time with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> gift for farbschatten over on tumblr


End file.
